Ill Hold You Close Forever
by KillersLikeCandy
Summary: Matt has a nightmare and Mello is their to hold him through the night.


He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him. Running with no end in sight. Adrenaline rushing threw his veins, wind cutting across his face. He couldn't stop. He didn't know how to stop. His brain was clear of all thoughts, the only thing functioning was the fast paced movement of his feet, one in front of the other. He could smell it. He had to get away from him. The smell of freshly spilt blood on the cold floor. Rain poured down on him mixing with his tears. He felt as thought he had been running for so long. Then, as if from no where, the very fear the boy had been desperately running from stood right before him. He went to turn, to run from his fear yet again, but was faced by a high towering wall. He backed up until he was pressed against it. A figure of a man walked forward calling his name. The man was arms length away from the boy now. A blood curdling scream echoed through the streets.

Matt lurched out of bed, hands grasping at the mattress, pillows and sheets thrown across the floor from the boys frantic motions. He quickly scanned his surroundings, immediately recognizing it as his room inside of Whammy's House for gifted orphans. He tried to settle his harsh breathing and attempted to concentrate on something, anything but his dream. But the images continued to flash through his mind making him relieve the horrible event of his past, over and over again.

Scene change

A muffled whimper sounded through the room. Mello blink his eyes open. 'Matt?' he thought. He waited for another sound. He heard a body shift and a cry come from below him. Yep. He was sure now. Matt was crying.

"Matt?" Mello called out softly. He got no reply. "Matt," He tried again and this time was answered.

"Yes" a small timid voice replied. Matt sounded horrid. He could hear his voice crack as he spoke. Mello slowly walked down the latter at the side of his bed. Mello looked at the small bundle curled tightly, hiding Matt completely.

"Hey Matt. Are you alright?" Mello questioned the pile. Matt crawled out from the protection of his blankets and looked up at Mello, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbled. Mello looked at him, a soft expression on his face. He pulled the covers up off the bed and climbed in with Matt. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "Really Mels I'm fine. You can go back to bed if you…." Mello cut Matt off by pressing his soft lips on Matt once again, but this time on his lips. He could taste the salt of Matt's tears as he deepened the kiss bringing the younger boys body closer to his own. He could feel Matt's heart beat increase, following the new notes Mello's actions caused. He pulled away and looked into his best friends eyes. "Mello.." Matt cried, his fresh tears flowing out over the trails of old ones. He buried his head in Mello's chest clinging onto his shirt. "Shh Matty, I'm here" Mello said stroking his auburn locks. "Did you have another nightmare," Mello questioned. Matt nodded his head in Mello's chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" Mello questioned, hoping for a response from the red head. Matt shook his head against Mello's chest causing Mello to release a sigh. "It would help you know…If you talk about it.." he trailed off hoping his friend would open up to him, but he got no response. 'Maybe we should talk about it later' Mello thought placing his head on top of Matt's. He breathed in the scent of the orange shampoo Matt wore. Matt's tears had seemed to decrease as he lay against Mello's chest.

An hour had past and Matt wondered if Mello was still awake, for the boy cradling him had been very still. Matt peered up and looked at Mello. He saw Mello's eyes blink while he stared and Mello gave him a small smile.

"Ready to talk about it?" Mello asked studying Matt's face with concern, hoping no to upset the boy. Matt merely smiled back and said "I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry Mello. Maybe if you hold me a little longer…." Mello looked at his best friend. A big smirk spread across his face. " Well I guess so," he replied.

And that's exactly what Mello did. He held his Matty in his arms for the rest of the night, both boys falling it to dreamless sleeps.

Matt had told Mello about his dream in the morning, as Mello comforted him and promising to protect him for the rest of his life. That night Matt asked if Mello would sleep with him again. Mello held Matt in his arms once more. Mello also held him the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
